


Bedtime Stories

by Lurch



Series: Murderous Lover [8]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, M/M, Massage, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch





	Bedtime Stories

Bedtime Stories

Under normal circumstances there was no place for happiness in a realm of eternal sorrow, only fear and agony. There was the occasional burst of relief when someone did something successful but ultimately, nothing lasted longer than a few seconds. A minute at the very most.

It was everlasting night on the hunting grounds, the sun never rose which made it almost impossible to determinate the passing of time. The same of course also applied to the retreating areas for both predators and prey. Only with the difference of one of them having an actual glimpse on daylight, even if it was just the late evening sun. While the Mount Massive Asylum was run down and dirty with many, many broken parts and the occasional hole in the wall, the Entity had granted them rooms of their own. Each and every one was designed after something they knew from home. Unusualy benevolent from their goddess. They all slept comfortably and warm. And most important: dry.

Still, it was by any means so much better than what the Survivors got.They had nothing but a neverdying campfire and a few tents surrounded by the cold air of the night, the stars above them barely visible through clouds and black fog. The moonlight only ever so slightly lightened up what the fire could not reach. Most of the time, it rained. 

After what had happened during his last trial and in the aftermath, Jake had been granted a rest for the duration of his recovery. And, to be fair, he'd been kinda forced to bedrest by the Nurse. 

Since Evan's attack on him and Frank, Myers refused to leave his lovers side and always was either in the room or even in bed with Jake. The Nightingale was currently asleep, safely tucked at the other Killers side as a massive hand gently rested on his exposed back. 

Ever so often Jake shifted his body to get more of the heat Myers provided. The latter one simply kept running his hand up and down on soft skin. The masked Killers mind was at peace, as per usual whenever he was with Jake. The bloodlust gone, the need to kill something reduced to the absolute minimum. Ever since they had gotten together, Myers was almost tame compared to what a monster he'd been before. The very few people aware of how intimate the couple was would suspect that there was no scenario in which Michael could ever hurt his little raven. The masked man simply loved his significant other too much to ever lay a finger on him in violent ways. 

Of course, aside from their activity in the bedroom. When it came to what they did under the sheets then yes, there was the high possibility of bruised hips, a fucked raw hole and soreness in places neither of them even would consider capable of being sore in the first place.

A Flock of crows sat huddled together at the wooden frame of the Nightingale's bed. After Michael had defended their sleeping master against Evan MacMillian, they'd slowly started to trust him. Even Rickie, the gorgeous and quite protective albino crow, allowed the Shape near her beloved keeper. Still, if he ever dared to hurt Jake...if this ever happened, Rickie would make sure Myers wished he was dead.

One of them, a male crow yet to be named, cawed softly and rustled his delicate, shiny feathers as he adjusted his position into a more comfortable one. There was still a nasy bruise underneath the feathers from Evan's strikes. 

Myers enjoyed simply watching the smaller man, he could do so for hours on end and never grow tired of just looking at Jake. The way his silky, pitch black hair fell over his eyes as he slept peacefully, ever so often a quiet snore escaping his delicate lips, just made Myers want to kiss him senseless.

The Nightingales arm curled up against his boyfriend, soft hand grasping at the broad chest. Something almost akin to a smile stretched over Myers' face as he watched his adorable lover snuggle him, even while asleep.

A faint knock on the door broke Michaels' concentration. The Killer looked up to see the door open quietly as Sally, the Nurse, entered the room. She rarely blinked around when not in a trial, it appeared to be quite painful to her everytime she did it. Myers just stared at her. 

Sally seemed a bit unsettled but still spproached without hesitation, a red medical kit in her left hand. She cocked her head and simply waited wether or not Myers would do something. She really did not want her wrist crushed like last time she'd tried to give medical assistance to the Nightingale. It still faintly hurt whenever she twisted her wrist to release a blink. 

With a dissatisfied grunt Michael moved to give Sally some space to work on her patient. She was like a brooding motherhen where Jake and Frank were their ill chicks. But Frank currently was in a trial, which left only the tiny new Killer to be the center of her caring nature.

Sally went to work as she sat down on the bed and gently woke up the resting raven. Jake slowly sat up, all sleepy eyes and flushed skin as a yawn ripped from his body. She waited for a short while to give the other the opportunity to at least somewhat wake up. 

Soon enough, she quietly removed the old and sweaty bandages around Jakes head. It worried her, he wasn't supposed to run a fever like that. The wound was not infected but appeared to not heal properly. This certainly would leave behind a nasty scar. 

Once a fresh gauze roll was applied to the Raven, Sally pulled out a little bottle from the medical kit. A note was attached to it in clean, feminine cursive writing. The dots above the i's were tiny flowers.

Doctor Carter and I mixed up a vitamine cocktail for you  
to speed up the process of your recovery.  
You might feel a little bit dizzy afterwards, it can be a bit of a 'shock'.

(Be warned, it tastes awful. ♥)

Oh, and during my last trial the sweet boy that wears a tie asked about you.  
I think he feels bad for hurting you. Odd fella. I let him escape this one time.

The former Saboteur chuckled. Sometimes Dwight was just outright adorable and so was Sally. He almost felt bad for thinking her a floating abomination before he really got to know the sweetheart of a woman underneath all the bloodlust. He was pretty sure that Phillip had a massive crush on her. The way the Wraith always lingered around whenever she returned from her trials, ready to cheer her up or praise her...Yes, it was really obvious how the invisible one felt about her.

"Thank you, Sally." the Nightingale whispered, a honest smile on his face. The new Killer took the bottle from her and, while pinching his nose, forced the foul tasting liquid down his throat. He gagged just a little bit. It tasted like old socks and electricity with a very, very faint note of...raspberries.

The Nurse simply tilted her head to the side, the mask prevented Jake from reading her facial expression. She gently patted the former Saboteurs hand and got up to take her belongings to give the couple some privacy. Before she left both of them could basically feel the intense stare from under the pillowcase. It was a warning for the two to better not do anything that could be considered physically exhausting.  
The Saboteur coughed, the nasty taste from that dubious 'vitamine-cocktail' still in the back of his throat. Myers rubbed over Jakes back and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

The bed was soft around them, warmth and Michael's smell spreading through the room. Jake smiled to himself and draped his upper body across his boyfriends lap. The older man gently rustled though the Nightingales hair and proceeded to softly caress him. 

Jake sighed deeply, pure happiness radiated off of him. Four pairs of eyes kept their watchful gaze upon the snuggling couple but, none of them appeared hostile. In a lazy manner, the taller Killer started to gently squeeze the sore and stiff muscles of the raven under him. 

Myers' hands felt divine on him, how they with expertise worked out the knots and hardenings of his muscles. The heat of his lovers' hands probably did a great deal in easing the discomfort in his back. 

The Shape shifted their position in order to reach his tiny boyfriends back better and actually start working on untangling the messed up muscles with both of his hands. Having a hook rammed into your shoulderblade hundreds upon hundreds of times sure took a toll on ones physique. 

It was both a blessing and a curse they had no oil in the room right now. If they had there would be no doubt they'd do naughty things to each other despite the Nurse's orders for Jake to rest. On the other hand though, it made Michaels new task of kneading his lover's back a tad bit harder than necessary.

If Michael hadn't become a murderer at such an early age he probably would have been a great masseur. Maybe in an alternate universe there was a Michael Audrey Myers, licensed masseur and ladiesman. Jake chuckled at the thought, a low rumble in his chest. 

The older Killer bent down and pressed a gentle kiss onto the tiny ones neck, sucking a faint mark to the skin before he resumed his unusual act of kindness. When Michael managed to rub out an especially tight knot, Jake let out a rather load moan of relief. A bit of drool was forming on the sheets because the massaging was just too perfect. 

The Nightingale had never in his life experienced something even close to such loving intimacy that was not of sexual nature, at least not before he had met Myers. He'd been by no means completely inexperienced regarding intimacy when he was still outside of the Entity's realm but, those never had been anything more than quick kisses in the privacy of his bedroom or in a backalley.  
His father hadn't excatly approved of the way his son swung so things like this were done in the dark where no one saw, no one judged.  
The only one to truly ever support him was his older brother, Waylon Park. 

Jake was brought back into 'reality' by Michael's hands once more as they, despite Sally's stern, non-verbal warning, smacked his lover's ass. The Raven giggled but reached around his back to gently push Myers' hand away from his buttocks. "When I'm well again, love." Michael just grunted under his mask but did no further attempts of getting more intimate with Jake. For now.

Wings rustled as Rickie jumped onto the mattress, bounced over Jakes butt and finally climbed her way up Michaels body to rest on his shoulder. It was meant to be a warning to the Shape. She did not approve of what the silent man tried there. Her master was not in the condition to do certain things, as the floating one had made perfectly clear despite her lack of verbality. 

When Jake saw his beloved albino crow waringly staring at his lover, the former Survivor started cackling like hyenas in the prairie of africa did. Oh how much he wished for a camera right now.

The laughter quickly died down under an intense death glare from Myers though. "I'm sorry, you just look so adorable with Rickie on your shoulder." Jake smirked and sat up on his knees to press a quick, feathery kiss to the cheekbone of Michaels' mask. 

A normal person probably would have fled in terror from the sheer presence of Michael Myers. The evil within this man practically radiated off of every inch of him but, not to Jake. He could see underneath the evil, the bloodlust and emptiness of his loved one. He was the one lucky person in the world to see Myers' soft and kind side, his loving and possessive nature. 

The Nightingale climbed into his loved ones lap, facing Myers as he carefully lifted the front of the mask up a bit and pressed their lips together. "I love you, Michael." Jake whispered, voice full of adoration and sincerity. 

"I love you so...so much." A yawn crept into Jake's speech, possibly a side effect from Sally's vitamine cocktail. He was pretty sure there was something mixed with it to help him sleep deeper. 

Both men naturally leaned against each other, their bodies fit together as if made for each other although some things certainly were a bit of a 'tight fit'. They sat in a comfortable, intimate position for a while. Michael was just rubbing his hand over Jake's delicate body.

Slowly one of them started to doze off, silently slipped into his boyfriends strong arms. Jake leaned more and more on the other killers frame as his eyelids grew unbearably heavy. Ever so slowly Myers moved their bodies back into a laying position until Jake lay draped across Michaels broad body. 

The former Saboteur had fallen asleep again.  
Carefully as to not wake his tiny lover, Michael gently draped the blanket back over their bodies.


End file.
